Mis pesadillas con mermelada de fresa
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: Aunque no era la primera vez que veía a Beyond Birthday nunca olvidare ese día... No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado, en ese momento fue cuando comencé a tener pesadillas...
1. Con mermelada comienzan las pesadillas

Era una noche de luna de llena, todo el corredor estaba en absoluto silencio.

Si fuese por mi, jamas hubiera llegado tan lejos, pero necesitaba respuestas... ¡maldición! no podía acobardarme tenia que seguir...

Llegue hasta su puerta y golpee suavemente, espere unos segundos... _**Bueno, supongo que no esta jaja...**_ voltee y cuando estaba por marcharme, escuche el sonido de la puerta que se abría tras de mí.

_**Pasa...**_ su voz me heló hasta los huesos.

_**Hola Beyond ¿como estas?**_ estaba muy nervioso, me temblaban las piernas y me temblaban las manos.

_ **¿Que quieres?...** _ obviamente B no estaba de humor para recibir visitas.

Cuando entre, me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, solo un poco de luz de luna, se filtraba por una pequeña ventana. En un rincón muy, muy oscuro se podía apreciar, entre las tinieblas, dos brillantes ojos rojos, que se posaban directamente sobre mí.

_ **Quería hacerte una pregunta...** _ me quite la mochila y busque el frasco que llevaba dentro, no podía sostenerlo, las manos me temblaban.

Al ver el frasco, el chico salio del rincón. A la luz sus ojos no se veían tan atemorizantes, pero su sonrisa de lado era sospechosa.

_**¿Que es lo que querías preguntar Matt?...** _ definitivamente era sospechoso.

_ **ugh **_ trague saliva e hice lo que Mello me había dicho. Saque la cuchara y abrí el frasco con mucha lentitud _ **Yo solo quería...** _ Dije mientras me llevaba una cucharada de mermelada a la boca, era algo empalagosa, pero tenia que hacerlo _ **Solo quería saber ¿porque estas siempre aquí abajo...?** _ Él cada vez estaba mas cerca, la voz me temblaba tenia mucho miedo _ **D-di digo ¿porque estas siempre so-solo?...** _ ya era demasiado, el estaba muy cerca y eso no me gustaba nada. Podía sentir como su aliento chocaba suavemente con mi rostro...

_**¿Es de fresa?**_ pregunto ese extraño chico, metiendo un dedo en el frasco y luego llevándoselo a la boca.

_**Claro... ¿Te gusta la fresa?**_ Que pregunta más estúpida, el aliento de ese chico olía a fresa, esa habitación olía a fresa, su camisa tenia manchas de fresa... era un poco obvio que la respuesta era si.

_ **Si... yo adoro la mermelada de fresa...** _ Hablaba casi a punto de rosarme, no podía seguir así tome una cucharada de mermelada y se la metí en la boca. Aproveche la confusión del momento para hacerme a un lado.

Me sorprendió mucho que el casi no se inmutara. Saco la cuchara de su boca y la lamino, no se veía enojado, parecía estar tranquilo.

_ **Bueno creo que aun no respondes mi pregunta...** _ quería irme de ahí, si me quedaba más, quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

_ **¿Cual es el apuro?** _ Hablo mientras sostenía la cuchara con dos dedos. Tengo que admitir que en ese momento, cualquiera podría haberlo confundido con L.

_ **Es que si no regreso, seguramente se preocuparan, digo... Mello sabia que iba a bajar, si no regreso pronto... seguramente vendrá a buscarme... **_ Hable tan rápido que casi me muerdo la lengua.

_** Ya veo... entonces te responderé...**_ Me miraba fijo, pero desde lejos _ **Me parece que todos son una manga de ineptos y los odio, no me gusta tener que lidiar con ellos, es por eso que casi nunca subo** _ Jugaba con la cuchara de una forma muy extraña y la miraba fijamente, parecía hipnotizado por ella _** Antes subía a charlar con Ryuzaki, a jugar ajedrez, a observar a los otros niños...** _

_**Pero... ¿Que paso?**_ En ese momento, creo que sentía algo de empatia por Beyond, se oía un poco angustiado, obvio que no angustiado como persona normal, sino como él... es difícil de explicar, solo digamos que yo podía percibir que el estaba triste.

_ **Bueno... digamos que mi relación con Ryuzaki se deterioro y como te dije antes, los demás me fastidian, así que ya no subo...**_ Esa angustia que yo detectaba, se fue convirtiendo en cólera mientras el hablaba... Obvio que su rostro no demostraba nada, era igual que con Ryuzaki, yo podía percibir sus sentimientos a través de su voz.

_ **Oh... ya veo...** _ comenzó a acercarse otra vez _ **Seguramente te molesta que yo este aquí, creo que mejor debería irme...** _ Otra vez ese chico de ojos rojos estaba invadiendo mi espacio vital.

_ **No me molesta que estés aquí... creo que cada tanto es bueno tener visitas...** _ Me sonrió y sumergió la cuchara en el frasco que yo sostenía con firmeza, creo que descargaba mis nervios en él.

_ **Jajajaja **_ Lo único que podía hacer era reír nerviosamente, mientras ese extraño personaje trataba de meter una enorme cucharada de mermelada en mi boca. Tuve que tragarme ese dulce, aunque no quisiera _** Bueno, tu contestaste mi pregunta...** _ tome el frasco y lo apoye contra su pecho, aprovechando para alejarlo un poco _ **Así que... ten, quedatelo...** _ Me dio otra cucharada repleta de mermelada y esta ves un poco de esta quedo en mi labio superior.

_ **Gracias...**_ dijo mientras me miraba fijamente _**Tienes algo de...**_Me tomo de la barbilla y paso su lengua por mis labios, quitando el dulce de ellos.

No sabia que hacer, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Tome la mochila y me escabullí hasta la puerta, pero apenas la abrí un poco, Beyond la cerro en seco.

Sabia que estaba justo detrás de mi, pero no quería voltear _ **Jaja fue muy agradable charlar contigo, pero ya tengo que regresar, o se preocuparan... ** _ sentí como me abrasaba por detrás y mis ojos so abrieron como dos platos.

_ **Esta vez te dejare ir...** _ se acomodo en mi hombro y comenzó a susurrar _ **Vuelve cuando quieras, yo siempre estoy aquí...** _ Mi corazón latía a demasiado rápido y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro.

_** Si... claro...** _ apenas me soltó salí corriendo de ahí y subí por las tenebrosas escaleras.

Al llegar a mi habitación pegue un portazo y salte sobre la cama. Respiraba muy agitado y el pánico que sentía hacia que no dejara de temblar. De repente Mello entro en la habitación y se echo sobre mí.

_**Te felicito! no eras tan cobarde como yo pensaba... ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Era verdad que le gusta la mermelada?...**

**¿Es parecido a Ryuzaki?** _ Mi amigo me bombardeaba con preguntas y yo no podía articular ni una sola respuesta...

_** ¿Qué te parece si hacemos doble o nada? vuelves a bajar, pero esta vez tienes que traer algo de ahí abajo** _ Por primera vez golpee a Mello, normalmente el era el que me golpeaba a mí.

_**Pero que caraj..._ **No sé que cara abre puesto, pero mi compañero comprendió de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

_**Nunca voy a volver ahí... me oíste, ¡NUNCA!**_ Mello no volvió a preguntar nada más, pero si me devolvió el el golpe... eso es típico de él...

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado, en ese momento fue cuando comencé a tener pesadillas...


	2. No volveré ni a comer mermelada

Tome la decisión de nunca mas volver a bajar al sótano. Aquel lugar ya de por si, no me agradaba y ahora que sabia que Beyond estaba ahí, mucho menos.

Siempre se noto a leguas que ese chico era raro, pero yo lo confirme. Hay tantos rumores sobre él, aunque no creo que ninguno sea cierto...

Oí tantas veces sobre el monstruo que vive en el sótano, siempre lo ignore, me parecía tonto. Otros decían que las paredes estaban escritas con sangre y otro montón de sandeces...

Tal vez... no sea tan malo -ladeo la cabeza - solo que sus grandes ojos Rojos, dan miedo... ¿Porque los tendrá así? digo, eso no es normal...

¿Porque carajo sigo pensando en todo esto? ¡ Maldición, tengo que dormir!...

N/A: El pobre Matt paso toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama, tratando de no pensar en B, pero sin poder evitarlo. A la mañana siguiente decidió contarle todo a su mejor amigo y confidente, Mello.

_**¿ Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió?**_ me pregunto Mihael mirándome fijo.

_**si...**_

_**Bien, pues tranquilízate... él dijo que nunca sube, no es como si te lo fueras a encontrar por casualidad**_ Mello es muy listo, siempre sabe como hacer que me calme **_Pero... según lo que me dijiste... parece que le gustas así que es muy probable que venga a buscarte jaja una noche cuando estés durmiendo se te aparecerá jajaja**_ Después la caga olímpicamente y recuerdo que es un maldito cínico.

_**¡Hey! ¡ tendrías que ayudarme, comprenderme o mínimo tranquilizarme, no asustarme más idiota!**_ No puedo creer que todavía siga confiando en él.

_**Matt... soy tu amigo, ¡no una niña!... si quieres comprensión búscate una novia o en su defecto ve a hablar con la pelucita blanca...** _ Comienzo a creer que le gusta verme desesperado... _**Yo no puedo hacer mucho, tendrías que hablar con L, él podría ayudarte... ahora vamos a fuera te hace falta aire fresco...**_ Bueno, concluyo en que aun que es un idiota, aveces dice cosas sensatas...

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol a contemplar... a contemplar... ¿la naturaleza?, ¿El orfanato?... bueno eso no importa...

Mi chaparro amigo rubio se dispuso a leer un libro mientras yo me recosté en su hombro dispuesto a dormir un poco.

_**¿Que demonios haces?**_ Pregunto él, lanzándome una mirada asesina.

_**Solo quiero dormir un poco...**_ dije haciendo un puchero.

_**Neeh, ¿que soy yo tu almohada?... no jodas...**_ me empujo de fea manera.

_**Vamos Mello, Por favor...**_ dije abrazándome a su cintura e intentando recostarme.

_**¡Ya te dije que te consigas un novia y te dejes de joder!**_ volvió a empujarme alejándome de él _**Si quieres dormir acurrucate por ahí o algo así, eres un perro, haste un bollo o lo que sea...**_

En vista de que mi compañero no me dejaría usarlo como almohada, decidí apoyarme en el duro e incomodo árbol. Estaba viendo la puerta trasera del orfanato cuando vi entra recordé lo que Mello me había dicho.

_**Oh ahí esta L iré a hablar con él...**_ dije mientras me levantaba.

_**Ok, que tengas suerte...**_ Respondió Mihael, que estaba como hipnotizado por su libro. No se como pueden gustarle esas cosas, son demasiadas letras...

Entre y fui corriendo por el pasillo, doble para ir a la habitación del detective y cuando estaba por doblar otra vez, me tope con alguien...

Por un momento me sentí aliviado, pensé que era L, pero luego me quise morir cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de Beyond...

_**Hola Matt ¿Como estas?**_

Continuara...


	3. Aun que no quería, termine en el sótano

**Advertencias: violación.**

_**Hola Matt ¿Como estas?**_ me pregunto Beyond, tan aterrador como siempre...

_ **Be-b be...** _ solo podía balbucear, no importaba cuanto me esforzara, solo eso podía hacer...

_**Si, BB o Beyond, así me llaman normalmente, pero tu puedes decirme Lue...**_ Podría arriesgarme a decir que el pelinegro esta feliz o algo así, es que no se si él es feliz alguna vez, o en todo caso... ¿que cosas lo hacen feliz?

_**¿Q-que haces aquí?, no se supone que no subías nunca...**_ tal vez parezca grosero con esto que dije, pero BB es uno de esos tipos que odia la luz del sol y no sale del sótano jamas... ¿Por qué mierda esta aquí?...

_**Auch, que hiriente...**_ ¿Estas hablando en serio? -.- _ **Subí porque quería hablar contigo... _ **¿Que hice yo que fuera tan malo?, ¿por qué esto me pasa a mi?...

_**¿Sobre que querías hablar? jeje**_ bueno, lo escuchare un rato, después buscare una excusa e iré con Mello... si eso haré...

_**Lamento si te asuste antes...**_ Aunque creo que el estaba intentando ser amable, sus ojos rojos se veían tan aterradores como siempre _**Me gusta tu cabello, es muy... rojo...**_ ¿WTF? ¿y ese comentario random de donde salio?

_**Jaja gracias...**_ tengo que irme ya! _** si eso es todo, creo que me voy porque Mello esta esperándome...**_ bien ya tenia mi excusa, ya estaba por irme cuando... B me tomo por el brazo... _**¿Q-que haces?**_ me estaba apretando algo fuerte y no me gustaba para nada como su cabello caía sobre su cara...

_**Mira niño...**_ La voz de Beyond ahora estaba mas gruesa, realmente daba escalofríos y su semblante había cambiado dramáticamente, creo que ademas de eso un aura negra lo cubría ... En resumen B ya no era ese chico aparentemente amable, ahora era otra vez como antes, otra vez como en la habitación _**Se me esta agotando la paciencia... este sera mi ultimo día en este lugar y subí solo para verte **_ ¿Como que es su ultimo día aquí? y ¿solo para verme a mi? _** Así que ahora te vienes conmigo...**_ me cargo, cual bolsa de patatas y fue en dirección a las escaleras. Por mas que intente patalear o zafarme de alguna manera, no pude conseguirlo y gritar no sirvió de nada... auxilio, mami!

Bueno, intentare resurmiles esta parte... Beyond me llevo a su habitación, donde me aventó sobre la cama, cosa que no me dio un buen presentimiento... después de eso camino hasta la puerta y la serró con traba, yo pase saliva, no podía estar más preocupado...

_**No sierres, por favor...**_ suplique mientras me levantaba.

_**Tranquilo Matt, no te haré nada malo, al menos no por el momento...**_ creo que con eso intento calmarme, pero a decir verdad no tuvo mucho éxito porque yo estaba cada vez mas nervioso.

El pelinegro fue hacia la esquina y encendió la luz, por primera vez vi aquel cuarto iluminado. Por un momento pensé "Esto tiene una luz, wow que loco..." y luego me di cuenta de que tal vez hubiese sido mejor si la dejaba apagada...

Ese cuarto parecía el de un psicópata, aun que si lo pensamos mejor, es digno de B. En las paredes muchas fotografías y recortes de diarios por todas partes... cada titulo hacia referencia a algún triunfo de L, el mejor detective del mundo. trate de buscarle una explicación sana y lógica, pero no creo que BB sea fanático de L, asi que todo indica que él esta terriblemente obsesionado...

_**Hoy es el ultimo día que estaré en esta ****cárcel_** hablo de espaldas a mi, creo que estaba mirando una de las fotografías o algo así _**He decidido irme ya que no quiero seguir viviendo bajo su sombra... ¿entiendes lo que digo?**_ pregunto mientras volteaba a mirarme.

_**Lue... yo, quiero irm..**._ cuando estaba hablando, él se fue acercando cada vez más y se me quedo mirando fijo, al notarlo no pude seguir hablando.

_**Dilo otra vez...**_ hablo más tranquilo y alegre que antes.

_**¿Eh?**_

_**Mi nombre tonto...**_ seno muy dulce, si yo no estuviera muerto de miedo y si el no fuera un loco, podría haber sido un lindo y tierno momento.

Me quede en silencio, no sabia si decirlo, pero ya no quedaba más, si tenia suerte tal vez me abriera la puerta.

Sentado aun en la cama, levante la mirada y comencé... _**Lue, porque me cuentas todo esto y Porque serraste la puerta?**_

El ojirrojo se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar tímidamente _**No creo que vallas a decírselo a nadie, tu tienes demasiado miedo como para hacer eso y...** _ de repente lo tenia encima tomándome las muñecas, no se ni cuando paso, fue muy repentino _**Ademas... tu me gustas...**_ wtf?... osea repito: WTF? O.O

_**¿Eh?**_ no podía creer lo que oía, o más bien... no quería creerlo, ya que esa confesión cuadraba bien con todo lo demás.

Él se fue acercando lentamente, primero creí que era a mi rostro, pero termino bajando a mi cuello, para depositar suaves besos allí. Intente librarme, moví mi rostro para que no pudiera seguir pero era inútil, no quería que siguiera con eso, ademas los dos somos hombres y eso no es normal...

Al ver que el joven pelirrojo ponía demasiada resistencia, el ojinegro soltó una de sus manos para jalarle de la cabellera y luego susurrarle _**Tranquilo pequeño, tu me gustas... pero si no te quedas quieto...** _ lo jalo más fuerte.

_**aahg**_ Soltó Matt a causa del dolor.

_** Podría ponerme algo... brusco...**_ al terminar le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el chico se sonrojara terriblemente. Siguió besando y mordisqueando el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras colaba una de sus manos bajo su ropa.

Los ojos de Mail empezaron a ponerse vidriosos _**B-be... b-beyond pa-para... por favor...**_ articulo, ya entre lagrimas.

El otro hizo caso omiso al pedido del menos y lubrico uno de sus dedos, para llevarlo a la entrada del indefenso pelirrojo, quien no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños.

_**¿Que haces?... noo, ya para!**_ el ojiverde ya estaba molesto y no dejaba de sollozar.

_**Si no hago esto después podría ser peor...**_ concluyo el pelinegro para seguir acariciando a su joven cautivo.

Algo me dice que las pesadillas seguirán por mucho tiempo...

(En el patio)

_**Sii, termine**_ festejaba Mello _**Me encantan las novelas policiales y esta estaba fantástica...**_ miro la puerta y recordó algo _**Matt se fue hace rato... debe estar en la habitación...**_

El chico rubio se tomo su tiempo, paso por la cocina y luego fue a la habitación. Al llegar se encontró con un sombrío pelirrojo que miraba por la ventana, hacia los jardines...

_**Cachorro... que pasa?**_ pregunto abrazándole.

_ Suéltame!_ grito el ojiverde para luego empujarle y clavarle una aterradora mirada...

Continuara...

Bueno, el próximo es el ultimo capitulo.

muchas gracias por sus Reviews me animaron y me inspiraron también...

un saludo a todos y nos vemos cuando me vean (?

PD: Matt esta super :Q_ y BB *Q*


	4. La ultima vez que pienso bajar

**Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen jejeje :D**

**Advertencias: Este es el ultimo capi... oh my god! es el ultimo... / esto marca cuando narra Matt / y ~esto cuando piensa~**

**_ ¡Apúrate, después tengo que ducharme yo!..._ **grito el rubio desde su cama.

**_ Podrías entrar conmigo** **y así hacemos más ****rápido..._ **sugirió el pelirrojo asomándose por la puerta del baño.

_**¡Cállate Idiota!**_ grito por ultimo el blondo y luego le aventó un almohadón al otro que se escondió tras la puerta...

/ Ya no soy un niño, ya tengo 16 años, sigo compartiendo habitación con mi mejor amigo Mello y dedico la mayor parte de mi tiempo a "estudiar", jugar con mis consolas y navegar en Internet. Estoy en plan de hacerme hacker, pero aun me falta practica...

Hace ya algunos años que paso lo del sótano y desde entonces no he vuelto a bajar... no es como que me de miedo, se que BB se fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no se que pasara conmigo al bajar allí.../

El chico abrió el agua y entro en la regadera.

/Tal vez debería bajar... digo, no hay nadie ahí y Mello siempre me dice que debo enfrentar las cosas... hasta podría pedirle a él que me acompañe... /

El alto pelirrojo siguió pensando un rato y luego salio para dejarle el baño a su compañero. Con una toalla aun en su cuello, se quedo mirando por la ventana.

/No creo que pase nada malo... ademas, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.../

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de cambiarse y de discutir con su compañero de habitación, nuestro pobre Matt termino solo frente a las escaleras que descendían al sótano.

/Bueno... Mello no quiso acompañarme, ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida... que tal si no vuelvo?... tonto Mello.../

Matt bajo bastante tranquilo, camino por el largo y obscuro pasillo hasta la ultima puerta, y al final, respirando profundo y entro.

/Se sentía como la primera vez que entre ahí... era tan oscuro y frió... Al encender la luz, todo estaba igual que la ultima vez... bueno, no igual, igual... había 10 veces más telarañas y polvo que la ultima vez, pero sin contar eso, nada había cambiado/

El pelirrojo camino lento hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, miro las paredes, donde había un montón de recortes viejos y amarillentos. Antes de levantarse miro a una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la habitación y vio un papel, una especie de note, el papel estaba muy blanco, así que no era tan viejo como todo lo demás.

/Camine muy despacio hasta donde estaba la mesita y tome la nota que decía:_ Te felicito Matt..._ ~Ok esta cosa me esta asustando~ _has sido muy valiente al llegar hasta_ aquí...~Ok esta cosa de verdad me esta asustando~ _te estaré esperando arriba...~_Eh?_~ firma:_ _Mello_...~Gracias al cielo...~/

Nuestro querido Matt se puso muy feliz al leer la carta de su amigo, pero cuando estaba por voltear, escucho unos pasos, la luz se apago y la puerta se serró.

(acercamientos dramaticos a la cara de Matt)

~Mierda...~

Fin :D

**jejejejeje final abierto Muajajajaja...**

**Se que algunos de ustedes esperaban un capi más largo al final o tal vez un mini lemon, pero la historia ya terminaba así y ni daba para cambiarlo jeje XD**

**bueno.. habiendo llegado hasta aquí, me despido de ustedes y espero verlos pronto :D**


End file.
